JP-A-2012-235010 discloses an electronic device that includes a clip. The clip includes three joint portions respectively corresponding to three terminals disposed on a substrate and a bridge portion connecting the three joint portions.
In the semiconductor device, the three joint portions of the clip are respectively bonded to the three terminals by soldering in a state where the three joint portions are disposed on upper side of the corresponding terminals. Accordingly, the three terminals are electrically connected to each other with the clip.
However, when heights of the three terminals vary, a clearance may be generated between one of the three joint portions and the corresponding terminal, and the joint portion and the terminal may fail to connect.